Flowers
by MissAGreen
Summary: Jack gives Elizabeth some flowers, but in his own special way - little idea I had watching Trouble Hearts when Elizabeth rents the Row House x


**Little short one shot or missing scene if you want to call it that – I was watching season 3 this morning and the episode – Troubled Hearts where Elizabeth decides to rent the row house. I noticed that when they are all in there just before Cody broke the vase it was full of flowers so had an idea of how that happened **

Elizabeth Thatcher had been working hard on her new home all morning, Jack had offered to help her, but all her life she had someone doing everything for her, so this was something she wanted to do herself, it was hard work but she had to admit she was proud of herself and secretly enjoying watching it all come together, she was however needing a break so was happy to see her friend Abigail turn up with a basket of muffins

'mmm blueberry' she smiled as she took one from the basket, feeling the warmth from it on her hands, nothing beat Abigail's freshly baked warm muffins

'Abigail you truly are a wonderful baker, these are just delicious' she smiled taking a small bite

'Thank you, do you need me to bring anything when I come later to help you paint', the pair had made plans to have a painting session that evening

'More muffins' Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, 'And Cody can come and help to' she wanted him to come he hadn't been himself the last few days, he was late in school, wouldn't do his homework, he had, as Jack and told her in confident, also been fighting.

'I'm not so sure, he seems so focused on just his baseball glove right now, maybe if you ask him, he will' Abigail smiled trying to get her out of the house, Jack had come to her an hour ago saying he had a surprise for Elizabeth but needed her out of the house in order to complete his plan.

'I'm sure I can try, I need to get a few more belongings from the café' Elizabeth smiled taking a few more muffins from the basket to enjoy later, she moved a little placing them next to the beautiful glass vase Jack had given her as a house warming gift that morning.

'What a beautiful vase' Abigail noted as she joined her

'Housewarming gift from Jack' Elizabeth smiled, it truly was beautiful and meant a lot to her, it made her realise that he supported her decision to move out on her own, even though she was scared to do, she knew with his love and encouragement she could do this, she could do anything.

'Truly beautiful' Abigail smiled as the pair headed for the café

Jack Thornton stood outside the saloon watching over Hope Valley, he was at this time looking out for someone, he was watching for Elizabeth to appear with Abigail, he had a surprise in his mind for her ever since he had given her the vase as house warming gift earlier that morning.

'Now I'll just have to get you some flowers' he had smiled at her and even though she had told him it was perfect as is was, he was never one to break a promise, he was going to get her flowers, only just giving her a bunch wasn't quite what he had in mind. His musings were interrupted by the sound of a familiar laugh, he looked up just in time to see her enter through the café door, her laugh was music to his ears and a sound he would never get tired of hearing.

'Bill cover for me for an hour will you' he asked as he mounted Sergeant heading for Elizabeth's before Bill had a chance to answer.

Jack look at the side of Elizabeth's house where he had managed to hide a wagon full of flowers without her seeing him or hearing him. There were all her favourites in there, red roses, poppies, snowdrops and red pansy the combination looked pretty in the wagon but what he had in mind would hopefully take her breath away. Taking a bunch from the wagon he headed indoors and began to arrange them in the way he had planned. It had taken him just under the hour to finish, he knew Bill would be getting angsty waiting so he smiled at his work and headed back to the jail.

Being closer to the jail than her own home and knowing she was due to meet Jack, Elizabeth had stayed at the café catching up with Clara, Rosemary, Molly, Florence and Abigail, the six of them had become such close friends over the years, they truly were her second family and always enjoyed their weekly pie and coffee catch up.

Their afternoon over, Elizabeth made her apologise and left to meet Jack at the saloon, where he was stood outside waiting for her

'Walk you home' he smiled sweetly at her giving her a gentle kiss to her cheek

'Of course,' she smiled back, hooking her arm in his

The walk home didn't take them long, but both always enjoyed their walks no matter how long they took. Arriving at the door Jack let her go in first, gasping softly as she walked in for there on her floor was the words

'Bella Elizabeth' spelt out in all her favourite flowers

'Jack' she gasped, hugging him tighter than she ever had before and giving him the sweetest of kisses 'You did this'

Nodding his head, he held her gaze as he spoke 'I told you I'd get you some flowers.'

**He is such a sweetie 3 hope you like it - please review - might do more from other episodes or ideas if you want me to x**


End file.
